Teacher vs Student
by irishpepsigurl
Summary: Sub-Zero and Scorpion must mentor two 20-year-olds with raging elemental powers, before the next Mortal Kombat tournament comes upon them. Mixing these two female elements with the Grandmaster and the Spectre may cause quite the chemical reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah deegirlsjs and I were bored. I was also reading other MK fics and they gave me this idea. Enjoy and I own nothing. **

Lucipher's POV

I used to be your normal college student. I was 20 years old and I was living life the way I knew how. My best bud was another 20 year old classmate of mine named Luna. Our names went together; I was Luci and she was Luna. Well, Luci is short for Lucipher (weird name, huh) but you get my point. Luna and I were complete opposites – I was cold and calculating, the strategic one of the two of us. She was hot headed and rushed into things, going on instinct. However, in strength we were equally matched. Our favorite game was Mortal Kombat. We were roommates and whenever our studies were finished we'd play Mortal Kombat. Sub-Zero was my all time favorite character and her favorite was Raiden.

But one day our lives changed. We were just talking about Mortal Kombat when we said we should get down to studying. We cracked open our books but when she gave an answer that I said was wrong, we got into an argument. At first it was just a debate but it changed and soon we were yelling at each other about something completely random. What do you know, two young adults yelling at each other? Then we started fighting and we just felt this uncontrollable rage come over us. Power radiated from our finger tips and we kept arguing.

Then it happened: she shot fire at me. Right out of her hands – fire. I blocked by freezing the fireball and we stared at each other. People stared at us and pretty soon the cops showed up. They arrested us but since we had those weird powers they didn't put us in jail, they put us in a mental ward. Well we weren't crazy we were just confused as to why we suddenly had these elemental powers. I found a way to escape and we almost did, but we were caught and locked away.

Then one night we were called to the meeting/counsel room. We were told we had visitors. When we walked in I was shocked to see Raiden standing there. His hands were behind his back and I was sure this was a dream. I know Luna was thinking the same thing – she and I sometimes think alike. But it was all real. This lady that escorted us there thought we were all crazy vigilantes trying to emulate Batman or some other freak from T.V. Raiden escorted us to the nearby forest and soon we were taken to his temple.

I stood quietly, my cold and calculating side showing obviously. Luna was being a hot head as usual, ranting about how stupid this was. Raiden had a look of amusement in his eyes. Soon after, Scorpion marched into the room we were being kept in. Raiden hushed Luna and I looked on in curiosity. "Ahh, Scorpion, you're here," Raiden greeted. Scorpion glanced to my best friend. Then he looked at me.

"I'm guessing the blonde is mine?" he asked, pointing to Luna. I snorted, holding in a few laughs. Of course it had to be Scorpion and Luna – they were both hot headed fighters. "So I have to train that brat?" Luna started smoking – literally. Gray smoke rose from her hands. "Great…" he grimaced, looking to me again. "I wonder who's in charge of her." I offered a slight smile, blue eyes sparking slightly. Scorpion turned away and walked to Luna. Raiden approached me.

"You and your friend are going to be trained in the ways of your elements. Scorpion will train Luna and you shall be trained by Sub Zero," Raiden explained. I was surprised but I didn't know why. I was to be trained by the blue garbed Lin Kuei assassin. "We have been watching you in hopes of your return…" I was about to open my mouth to respond to that but Liu Kang ran into the room a few moments later.

"Master Raiden," he greeted, coming to stand next to us. He spotted me and bowed. "Ahh, hello young Cryomancer," he greeted me. He greeted Luna with, "And hello to you young fire wielder." There was no greeting for Scorpion. "Master Raiden, I come to deliver a message from Sub-Zero. He says that he will be late and that he is going to give the 20 year old here a pop quiz!" He then looked back to me and his face fell. "Oh, I just warned her of the pop quiz, did I not?" Raiden looked like he was about to face palm, but he didn't. "I shall be back soon."

"NO YOU WON'T!" a voice boomed. It was Luna – she was readying a fire ball to throw at Liu Kang. She had never liked him while we were playing the games, and she had always said she would throw a fireball at him if he was real and she had powers. Ironic, isn't it? Before Raiden and I could react to this, the doors flew open and Sub-Zero (my MK hero) walked in. He wielded his kori blade and deflected the fireball. Luna was angry but Sub-Zero ignored her, coming to stand next to Raiden, Kang, and myself.

"This is my student," Sub-Zero said, giving me the once over. I kept my cold face on, offering him a glance with my dark blue eyes. When he looked back to Raiden I stared at him. It was a statement because he already knew that it was me that he was teaching. I was 20 years old, I had ice powers and I was being trained by Sub-Zero. Wow, how could it get any weirder? Well I thought too soon, but I'll explain that later.

"Yes." Raiden was careful with his response. Without warning, the blue clad ninja turned and swung his kori blade at me. I dodged and froze, unsure of what to do. The wheels were turning in my head, I was thinking of a way to take Sub-Zero down if he attacked again. His brilliant blue eyes were such a distraction though, that I didn't see the blade until it was too close. I managed to avoid it and scramble backwards. He jumped forward and fired a ball of ice at me, but I countered with my own ball of ice.

He seemed surprised that I was able to counter and dodge, but he continued his onslaught of attacks. With the kori blade he sliced at my legs, so I jumped and came down with a kick to his gut. He staggered backwards but it didn't affect him that much. I knew this was too weird – I shouldn't have been able to fend for myself so well. But it helps when you've got a cold and calculating demeanor. I spun and sent a whirlwind of snow and ice at him, but he just moved out of the way. It hit Luna instead who had forgotten to dodge. She was angry enough and that little shower didn't help things, so in a blind fury she tried to attack me. Before I could even think of a way to dodge or counter, Sub-Zero had pushed me out of the way and kicked Luna out of the way as well.

I stared at him in awe. He could've let me get fried by my friend and assailant, but instead he helped me. I didn't take it personally though. "Alright, training begins tomorrow," Raiden advised loudly, breaking up the heated fight. Luna was about to attack Sub-Zero but he wouldn't be able to block her next attack I knew. So I lurched forward and fired ice at her. She was frozen instantly and all fell silent. I turned to look at Sub-Zero who was raising a white eyebrow in surprise.

"I owed you one," I said with a shrug. He had put his kori blade away and I walked to stand next to him. Raiden seemed pleased that we had already started to defend each other – but I knew it was nothing. I did however want to please the ninja and show him that I was a good fighter. Luna was furious when she thawed out and Scorpion looked like he was about to gag. Liu Kang smiled at me as he left.

"Get some rest tonight," Raiden instructed. I nodded and Luna eventually calmed down and nodded as well. "Farewell," he said. Then he disappeared and we were sent back to our homes in the town where our college was. We were roommates but we both had houses that our parents were letting us use until we got out of college and found our own place to settle down in.

"So I have a guest room," I said, turning to Luna. "Yours however isn't finished yet." Luna shrugged.

"He can sleep on the couch," she said. I nodded and started for the door. Sub-Zero's blade landed a few feet in front of me. I whirled around and Luna prepared to protect me. Even though she was hot headed, she would protect me. Sometimes she got too hot headed and got mad at me, but I did that, too.

"Come with me," Sub-Zero said. His voice was firm and I glanced up to the setting sun. I sighed and picked up his kori blade. The hilt was cold, just as I had expected. Together we walked into the forest surrounding our houses and I wondered where he was taking me. The sun was disappearing; sinking and letting the world go dark. We finally stopped somewhere deep in the forest. "I should tell you, Raiden has been watching you since you were little."

"Why?" I questioned, keeping my voice low.

"You aren't from here," he said, gesturing around him. "You're from our world, but you were taken from that world when you were little. Raiden knew you would have elemental powers, but he let things play out. He could tell you two were getting close to discovering those powers, so he informed Scorpion and me of your situations. We didn't know anything about you up until then, so I have no idea what I'm doing besides the training part. I brought you out here to tell you."

"Because Luna would freak," I added. He nodded. The moonlight streamed down on him and I was kept in the darkness. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Raiden told us that's how you would feel," he said. "I assume you're the calm one?" I shrugged. I had always been cold and had a hard heart. It was hard to get me to show any form of grief, but I showed anger quite easily. It usually manifested itself in my glares. His brilliant blue eyes were locked on me. I couldn't tell if he thought I was annoying or not.

"Sometimes," I said. It wasn't such a shock that I was paired with Sub-Zero. "I guess you'll find out." I said shortly, turning and walking away. I paused. "You know the way out…" He started past me but it was easy to keep up with him. When we got back to the house Luna and Scorpion were nowhere in sight.

**Yay first chapter done! Enjoy! And please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed or just read, a few reviews would be nice. I own nothing except for Lucipher because Luna belongs to deegirlsjs. Enjoy! **

The next morning Luci woke up to find that the room was unusually cold. She glanced around until she found Sub-Zero standing near the bed. "Get up," he ordered, forming a ball of ice in his hand. She jumped out of bed, already dressed. She had figured she'd be up bright and early so she had showered and dressed the previous night. He fired the ice at her but she ran for the door, while the ice narrowly missed her face. Luci sped down to the kitchen and Sub-Zero jumped off of the railing and came down hard with the kori blade. Luci moved out of the way. "Oh hell no," she said, seeing him pry the blade from the floor. She was tempted to punch him but she would lead him out of her house so he didn't do more damage.

She jumped on the car and watched as he circled. "Interesting," he commented, stepping gracefully onto the car. She knew she was probably supposed to summon some sort of weapon, or find one at least. Luci sighed and jumped off the car, running into the forest. She climbed a tree and focused as hard as she could on summoning ice from around her. Since it was rather snowy as of late, she was able to conjure up a staff made of ice and snow. Sub-Zero appeared out of the blue, cutting the branch she was sitting on with his blade. She landed on her feet and blocked his blade with her staff. Surprisingly it wouldn't shatter.

"A staff…" Sub-Zero said softly, swinging his blade at her again. She dodged and jammed the staff forward, catching him in the chest. She pushed him back but he sliced her staff in half. She picked up the severed end, noting that each piece was the same length. She had an idea as she also noted the sharpness of the icy pieces. She stuck one high up in the tree, just high enough so she could reach it and she stuck the other a few feet away from the first. She used them to climb the tree.

She sat in the branches breathing heavily as the snow fell in her face. There was silence just below her so she glanced down and realized Sub-Zero had disappeared. She hopped down from the tree and suddenly something hit her in the back. Luci fell to the ground and rolled over, looking up to see the blue clad ninja with his blade resting over his right shoulder. "You were doing good until you turned your back and let your guard down," Sub-Zero said, brilliant blue eyes searching the 20 year old's face. Luci sighed and got to her feet, stabbing the two makeshift ice daggers into the nearby tree trunk.

"Right," she mumbled. She wondered what her classmates were doing at the moment. She and Luna had to drop out of college if they wanted to do this full time. Luna hated school even though she did well; she hated college even more. Luci knew it was hard but she ignored it and pushed forward. She wasn't too upset to have to drop out now.

"I guess I should show you some defensive techniques," Sub-Zero commented, turning and heading for the clearing up ahead. Luci trudged after him. She was surprised when he handed her the kori blade to hold. He started to demonstrate the defensive moves and she tried her hardest to concentrate, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. But something just kept bugging her and bugging her, like something was about to happen. She heard crunching – she knew it wasn't Sub-Zero because he was too graceful in the snow. Luci hadn't moved at all so she paused and glanced around, pulling up her hood. Her white hoodie allowed her to blend in against the snow.

"Wait," she said firmly, causing Sub-Zero to pause. She held the kori blade up as she crouched in fighting position.

"GET OVER HERE!" the voice shouted. The kunai shot out of the forest and Luci deflected it with the blade she was holding. Scorpion appeared moments later with Luna flanking. He shot the kunai at her again but she deflected it. Then she lunged forward and tried to hit Scorpion with the hilt of the blade. However, he dodged and Luna shot a fireball at her. Luci dodged that and held the blade up defensively. "Get. Over. Here!" Scorpion shouted, but before he could shoot the kunai again Sub-Zero intervened. He kicked Scorpion out of the way and Luci tossed him the kori blade. She summoned her ice staff, although this time it was much stronger than before.

Scorpion got to his feet and Luna stood by his side, summoning a sword of fire. _Apparently these women have more advanced powers than we thought… _Sub-Zero thought. Scorpion fired the kunai once more but Luci jumped out of the way and came down hard with the staff. Scorpion caught it and held it where it was. Luci smirked as Sub-Zero sprang over her head and plunged the blade down on Scorpion. The yellow clad ninja rolled out of the way as the blade was instead plunged into the ground. Luci spun her staff like a fan and then let it fly towards Luna. The blonde was hit in the gut and smacked into a tree. The staff whirred back around and returned to Luci's grip.

Before the battle could continue, a flash of lightning struck the ground in between the opposing fighters and Raiden appeared. "I see you four are learning to fight in teams," Raiden commented, looking at the four of them. Luci had her staff up defensively but Sub-Zero lowered it with a touch of his hand. The two Cryomancers stood up straighter, blue eyes fixed on Raiden. "I was coming to check up on you four and I decided to stop the battle where it was. I'm impressed. You two learn quickly." Luna got to her feet and still managed to smile at Raiden's compliment.

"Thank you," Luci said.

"I was right in pairing you with Sub-Zero," he commented. "And I believe I was right in pairing Luna with Scorpion. Nice fire technique, Luna." Luci had the sneaking suspicion that Raiden favored her fire wielding friend. "I'll be coming to check up on you two weekly. You have two months until the Mortal Kombat tournament. Quan Chi will want to use you to his advantage, so keep training and watch out for any suspicious figures. You also only have seven days before I come to evaluate you again."

Raiden looked at each of the four sternly but his look at Luna was the longest. Luci felt out done and slightly angered, but she kept her cool composure. Then he was gone in a flash and Scorpion and Luna retreated back to the other clearing that was connected to the one they were currently in.

"I'm surprised that your abilities are this advanced," Sub-Zero finally said after a long moment of silence. "Maybe it's because of your age." She shrugged and leaned on her staff.

"Let's run through those defensive techniques again," Luci commented. Her voice was cold and hard and her deep blue eyes were serious. Sub-Zero met her gaze for a moment and then nodded. He showed her the movements under the winter sky as it began to snow again. She caught on quickly and by the end of the day she had managed to learn most of the defensive techniques that he had demonstrated earlier. Luci was starving since she hadn't eaten at all that day so she and Sub-Zero headed back to the house.

It was quiet on the way back to the house, with only the crunching of the snow beneath the student and teacher's feet. A winter breeze blew her hair around her face, so she brushed the dark brown hair away from her face. In many ways she was fit for this kind of element. Her skin was pale, her eyes were blue, but those were just the outside features. She was built to withstand the cold, and it was obvious that it was easy for her because she was in a t-shirt and jeans, and regular sneakers, nothing more.

Upon arrival back at the house, Scorpion was conversing with Luna. The two disappeared when Luci and Sub-Zero appeared. "I'm worried," Luci said with a sigh, more to herself than to him. "She's my best friend but now she doesn't seem to care so much." The Lin Kuei ninja beside her shrugged and took the ice staff from her.

**What did you think? Tell me in reviews. They are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Or just read, a few reviews would be nice. Enjoy and I own nothing except for Lucipher. **

Luna stumbled out of bed the next morning to find that Scorpion was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Get over here!" he shouted, pulling her over to him with his kunai. "You and I need to practice. Luci is already extremely good." Luna sighed and summoned her fire sword. Together the two walked to their clearing. They could hear ice shattering and Luna imagined that Sub-Zero had gotten her friend up early so they could practice together. The tournament was in two months and Luna wanted to win.

"Do you know why Luci wants to win?" Luna asked Scorpion. He paused and rolled his eyes. Luna continued anyway. "She wants to prove she's a better fighter. Plus she'll want to impress Sub-Zero." Luna got into the fighting stance. She wanted to show Scorpion that she was a great fighter. Her fire sword emitted a great deal of light.

"You will win that tournament," Scorpion growled. Luna nodded. The two began to practice in the mid morning sun, although the snow was falling and it was soft and powdery. No doubt Luci was trying to eat some of it. She had always enjoyed eating snow. Luna had, too, but she had left most of it to Luci, who could taste the difference between different patches of it. Scorpion attacked with one of his swords, but Luna was able to dodge. Scorpion couldn't hit Luna at all because of the 20 year old's speed.

Luna came down with her fire sword, smacking Scorpion upside the head. He staggered back but let loose his kunai, yanking her forward. She yanked the weapon out and sent a whirlwind of flames at him. He dodged it easily and again sent the kunai forward. She dodged and he pulled out one of his two swords and the two sparred for a moment. Then Luna jumped over his head and knocked his sword away, but he pulled out the other one and slicked her blade in half.

"How the hell did you do that?" she shouted, but he had her pinned on the ground.

"Hey hot head you're going to have to pay more attention if you want to survive in the tournament," Scorpion growled. Luna growled as well and the two attacked full force. This was how it went for the rest of the week; sparring matches and pins on the ground. Luna was fighting her way through the forest to the clearing on the day of Raiden's evaluations when she saw that Sub-Zero, Luci and Scorpion were already standing there. She trudged over and stood next to her mentor. Raiden appeared a few moments later.

"Now that we're all here, I'll begin. Luna, you go first. You shall fight Sub-Zero," Raiden announced. Sub-Zero walked to the middle of the clearing while Luna followed. She wielded her fire sword and got into the fighting stance Scorpion had showed her. Sub-Zero pulled out his kori blade and the two circled each other for a moment. "Fight." Sub-Zero lurched forward, while Luna brought up her sword for protection. Metal clanged against metal as Sub-Zero pushed her backwards.

Luna used her anger to her advantage and lunged forward, slicing at Sub-Zero's legs. The ninja dodged and hit her with the blunt end of his blade. She staggered backwards and recovered quickly. She threw a fireball at the Cryomancer and he avoided it easily. She was getting angrier than before so she spun around, sending a whirlwind of flames at him. Sub Zero narrowly avoided it, sending a ball of ice at her. It connected and she was frozen, but she thawed out quickly now that she was heated up.

Sub-Zero darted forward and came down with the kori blade, knocking Luna to the ground. Luna got back up and sliced at his neck but he moved back. She slashed randomly hoping to hit him solidly but she was shocked when she didn't see his trident anymore. She found that it was dangling off of her blade. His white hair was now sticking up in all directions, revealing a sort of spikiness. Luci stared at it in shock. Luna burst out laughing, holding the sword out of reach.

She threw a fireball at him which was deflected with the kori blade. His mask was still on so it wasn't as funny as Luna would've thought. She stopped laughing and tossed the trident onto the snowy ground. She lurched forward and the two sparred for a while, pushing each other back. Before things got too heated, Raiden called it off. Sub-Zero grabbed his trident and attempted to put it back on, which he succeeded with this, sending a glare in Luna's direction.

"Now, Lucipher and Scorpion," Raiden ordered, "onto the field." Luci walked out, summoning her ice staff in the process. Scorpion pulled out his swords and prepared to fight Sub-Zero's apprentice. "Fight." Luci backed up slightly as Scorpion gauged the distance between him and his target. To make things more difficult for Sub-Zero he would beat the 20 year old down as much as possible before Raiden stopped him.

Scorpion moved forward first, but Luci blocked all of his attacks. She took her staff and tried to knock Scorpion's feet out from under him. He jumped up and kicked Luci backwards. She skidded back but lurched forward and managed to hit him with her staff. It had enough force to send him flying backwards. She rested it on her shoulder and waited for Scorpion to get back up. He did so quickly and came at her with the swords swinging furiously. One cut her arm, but it started to freeze over immediately. She smirked at his slightly shocked expression.

She jumped forward and smacked him with her staff again but he grabbed it and pulled her forward. He aimed for her throat but she ducked under the staff, managing to get behind him. She yanked her icy weapon backwards, pulling his feet out from under him. He rolled and flipped her over, and as he was preparing to strike with his blade, Raiden called the fight off. "Enough," Raiden said firmly. Luci stayed on the ground in the snow and listened to what Raiden had to say.

"You both are training quite well, I can see that. But I think Lucipher needs harder training if she is going to be ready in time for the tournament," Raiden said. "However, you are both doing well for your level of experience. I will be back next week." Raiden gave them each a look and then he disappeared. Luna and Scorpion were pleased and they headed off to the house.

Sub-Zero walked over to his fallen apprentice. She sighed, looking up at him with deep blue eyes. "What happened to that 'never lay down and die' attitude?" he queried, helping the woman to her feet. She sighed and shrugged, picking up her staff as well. "You did fine," he reassured her.

"I kind of feel like I let you down," she said, starting off into the forest. She wanted to prove that she was worth the training. He followed after quickly, making sure she could walk alright. She could; Scorpion hadn't hurt her like he'd hoped. "I mean, I really thought I did OK."

"You didn't let me down. For the first time fighting Scorpion on your own that was fine," Sub-Zero said to his student. She sighed and nodded, keeping her cool, stone faced composure. She hid her emotions well, something that bugged the hell out of Sub-Zero. He wanted to know if she was angry or amused or anything, anything that would help him tap into the true strength of her powers.

Next day Sub-Zero gave Luci a break and let her sleep in until eight, but when he went up to her room to wake her up she was gone. He started back down the stairs, stalked out the doors and went and knocked on Luna's door. The blonde answered and immediately stood straighter. "Where's Lucipher?" he asked. Luna shrugged and yawned.

"Check the college campus. She really got into school after a while," Luna advised, slamming the door in the ninja's face. Sub-Zero turned around and sighed, heading towards the college. It wasn't hard to find, being that it was only a few miles away from the house. He stayed hidden from view, finding it rather hard to locate Luci.

Luci meanwhile spotted Sub-Zero from a mile away. She had dressed the night before, thinking he would wake her up early, but he didn't, so she took her time off to come see what she was losing. She didn't mind dropping out but lately the school had felt like home. She hid in the bushes well, but she knew he would find her soon enough. He looked kind of angry, judging from the look in his eyes. Luci started out of the bushes and walked over to her friends. They seemed surprised to see her appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Luci," one said. She smiled and glanced back to see Sub-Zero watching. She smirked and turned back to her friends. "What brings you back here?"

"Oh I just needed a break from my regular life," she commented. Like it was REGULAR in any way. She saw one of her friends staring behind her and then she sensed it so she spun around. "Really?" Sub-Zero was walking towards her, and she knew he was smirking beneath his mask.

"Hey whose the guy dressed like Sub-Zero?" her friends all asked. Luci laughed nervously and Sub-Zero stopped before them. He crossed his arms and looked at his student. "Ooh wow that looks so real," they all said, looking him up and down.

"Would you mind explaining?" he asked. She sighed and started back to the forest that surrounded the campus. He smirked to himself and then followed. This was too easy to get her to go where he wanted her to. She got far enough in and she sat behind a bush, looking out. He crouched next to her.

"I kind of miss when everything was normal," she admitted. He said nothing.

Luci's POV

I knew he wanted to train me and be done with it, but I didn't need training. I had survived on my own for most of my life, so it's not like I didn't have any street sense or anything. I didn't want to come off as a headstrong teenager, because I wasn't headstrong and I wasn't a teenager, either. I looked over at him and he was watching me again, like he did most of the time. It was hard to tell how he felt or what he was thinking at times, which was something I excelled at. Luna hated how I could tell how she felt or what she was thinking.

I didn't understand at the time that I was going to need Sub-Zero a lot more than I thought. I knew I would make mistakes, but sometimes you make big mistakes and not even the closest person to you can fix them. I hadn't made any of those yet, but I could feel it. Every morning I woke up feeling like something bad was going to happen and every day I went to bed hoping my world stayed the same. I often felt like I didn't have the strength to fight in the tournament, because I doubted my own abilities.

I just had to hope that I would survive.

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews. They are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the people who read and reviewed. A few more reviews would be nice. I own nothing except for Lucipher, deegirlsjs owns Luna. **

The next week passed by in the same way as the first, with both women sparring and getting knocked down. Luci wasn't excited about meeting Raiden again. Luna was looking strong and confident, with Scorpion seemingly showing a look of pride. Luci kept quiet, going by her guidelines as a person. Luna offered her a friendly smile but she didn't return it. The blonde didn't take this offensively, though, because the brunette had done it numerous times before.

Raiden appeared before them and gave them each a look. "I see you four have been training hard," Raiden commented. There was a long pause. "Now this time we will have Luna fighting Scorpion." The blonde headed out to the field with her fire sword ready, while Scorpion headed out with his swords ready as well. Luci had a question that had been nagging at her every since Raiden had said 'you four' and she was dying to ask Sub-Zero. He was looking straight ahead, arms folded across his chest.

She hesitated as she listened to the clang of metal on metal. She didn't know how to go about asking her teacher. Suddenly he turned to her. She was a little surprised at this but she took the opportunity to get the question out. "Why does Raiden keeping saying 'you four' when Luna and I are the only ones being trained?" she asked him.

"Because Scorpion will fight and so will I," Sub-Zero said in response. Luci stared at the ground for a moment. There was a chance she would be fighting one of the two? That wasn't good. But that wasn't what had been bugging her. That just wasn't the bad feeling's source. "Why?"

"I was just curious. Have you ever felt like something horrible is going to happen?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Sub-Zero nodded and eyed her curiously. "Oh. OK, just wondering." She turned back to watch Scorpion come down with the sword, cutting Luna's arm. Raiden stopped the fight after that.

"Sub-Zero and Lucipher, out on the field," Raiden ordered. Luci didn't brandish her ice staff and Sub-Zero didn't brandish his kori blade. The two stood across from one another, looking equally cold. "Fight." Luci crouched and put her hand to the ground. Sub-Zero wasn't quite sure what she was doing but when the air chilled and the falling snow intensified, he realized what she was doing. A geyser shot up from where he was standing but he narrowly avoided it. He didn't know that she was able to do that.

There was a pond on the other side of the lake and only part of it was frozen, so she was able to bend that to her will as well. A mist began to creep around them, engulfing them and making it almost impossible to see. Suddenly she came out of the mist and delivered a kick but he caught her by the foot and tossed her in the other direction. The mist settled for a moment but then it deepened and he couldn't see her. He relied on sound, waiting to hear her footsteps in the snow.

They were behind him so he spun around, pulling out his kori blade. Luci emerged with her ice staff brandished and she lunged forward. Her ice hit his blade and the two sparred for a moment. The mist cleared and Raiden saw the two locked in a sparring match, so he called it off. She walked off the field with her staff resting on her shoulder. Sub-Zero was right behind her.

"Luna – you are doing well controlling your anger and using it to your advantage," Raiden commented. Luna smiled proudly. Raiden turned back to Luci. "Lucipher – you are doing well mastering your element. I'm surprised that you know how to control water this way. I will be back next week." Raiden disappeared.

Luci was pleased with herself, but she tried not to get too excited about it.

That night Luci fell asleep quickly, and Sub-Zero took this time to search the house. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he was wondering why she was so skilled with her element. It was odd and it seemed so soon. Maybe she had a gift, or maybe she was Lin Kuei in descent. He didn't know; but why was he so hung up on it? He headed back up the stairs and pushed open the door to her room. She was hidden under the covers and the room was considerably colder than before.

However Luci was dreaming about something rather strange.

**Luci's Dream **

Luci was dressed in an outfit similar to Sub-Zero's, except she was wearing ice blue and regular blue. She didn't have a trident like he did, though, she had on what was seemingly a black hood, so you could see some of her brunette hair. Her staff rested over her shoulder and there was a look of dejection on her face. A ninja dressed in gray and black, seemingly a friend, was standing a few feet away from her.

"Luci where are you going?" he asked, his voice sounding worried. She somehow knew his name: Smoke. She knew that he was a cyborg but he was disguised as a human for the time being. Luci frowned and didn't answer the question. "You can't leave just because you lost." She looked up with defiant blue eyes.

"I disgraced Sub-Zero," she replied firmly. "I didn't train hard enough."

"But you were fighting Sub-Zero himself," Smoke persisted.

"It doesn't matter; I lost when I should've won," she retorted. Smoke was about to protest when she came down with her staff, plunging it into the ground. "Don't say anything Smoke because nothing you say can change my mind. I'm leaving to go and train because I disgraced my teacher and I don't deserve to be in his presence." Luci's mind was made up and she was leaving.

"I'll tell Sub-Zero," Smoke threatened. He held up a fist but the staff rapped against his knuckles and he glared at her. "You're making a big mistake! Sub-Zero really cares about you!" This caught Luci off guard but she ignored it.

"Doesn't matter," she replied. "You don't know where I'm going and you never will." She turned and started off into the distance. Smoke didn't go after her, so he turned and ran to tell Sub-Zero. He sprinted to the place where everyone was eating. He burst through the doors and many of the competitors looked at him. He ignored them and ran to Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero, your student is gone," he said.

**End of Luci's Dream **

She jolted awake, breathing heavy, looking around the room. Sub-Zero approached and stood next to the bed. She sighed and tried to catch her breath, wiping her brow. For some reason the dream had scared her and she knew that was what she had been dreading this whole time. So now she just had to find a way to stop it from happening. A cool hand rested against her forehead and she glanced up to see Sub-Zero close by. She could've sworn he had a look of concern on his face.

"Do you know a ninja named Smoke?" she asked in fear.

"Yes…"

_CRAP! _She thought to herself.

**What did you think? Tell me in reviews! I read every single one of them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay this chapter is all about Luna & Scorpion & Raiden! Enjoy! I don't own anybody in this chapter except for Lucipher who is briefly mentioned near the end. **

Luna and Scorpion trudged along the path, while Luna melted the snow. She didn't really need all this cold around her, but when your best friend is a Cryomancer, you don't have much of a choice. The two were headed out to practice in the field, even though the sky was gray and it was snowing again. Scorpion stopped in the middle of the field and waited for Luna to stand before him. He pulled out his sword and she wielded her fire sword. The two began with simple blocking motions, which escalated into them trying to slash the other's head off.

Luna spun and sliced at his throat but he jumped back, slicing at her legs. She jumped up and hit him with the hilt of her blade. He shook it off and grabbed the sword, yanking it away. He threw the sword across the field, and Luna realized her hands were bleeding. Scorpion paused for a moment to look at her hands. He hadn't intended on hurting her, and he moved forward to make sure she was alright. "What are you doing?" Luna snapped, backing away. Scorpion realized what he was doing so he backed away. _Why do I care? I've only known her for two weeks… _

Luna summoned a whip, and she snapped it once and it caught on fire. Scorpion was rather shocked but he continued to fight her, being a little gentler than before so he wouldn't hurt her. He told himself it was just so she would be in good shape for the tournament. Suddenly Luna snapped the whip and it caught around Scorpion's ankle. He was yanked off of his feet and Luna's sword zoomed through the air and into her hand. She jumped forward and plunged it towards him. He rolled out of the way as the blade lodged in the snowy ground.

He jumped to his feet and kicked her in the temple. She yanked the sword out of the ground and rolled out of the way of his next kick, whipping him. He clutched his arm and saw that there was a deep gash. It bled soundly and that made him angry, so he jumped forward and hit her with the hilt of his sword. She winced but got back to her feet, snapping the whip. It cracked through the air and hit the same wound, causing it to bleed more. He growled and she snapped the whip once more, but he gripped it and yanked it forward.

She was sent flying into him and the two collided, landing on the ground. Luna found herself lying on top of Scorpion, and he didn't make a move to shove her off. The two stared at each other. The snow was falling slowly, setting the scene. Luna blinked her ice blue eyes as her hair dangled just above Scorpion's face. His mask was intact and his hand reached up to her face. He pulled her face closer but then he realized that they were only a few centimeters apart. She was lost in the gaze of his glowing white eyes, but he shoved her off finally and stood up.

"I think that's enough practice for today," Scorpion grunted, turning and trudging back through the clearing. His arm was still bleeding like crazy. Luna's hands were bleeding like crazy as well, but she sat in the snow, which was turning red with all of the bloodshed. He disappeared in the forest and Luna just wanted to make sure he was OK. She at first had hated Scorpion, but now he was growing on her. She sighed and put away her fire sword and fire whip. She stood up and started through the clearing, but she realized her leg was bleeding as well. She tried to ignore the pain, but she sat down and rested in the snow. Why couldn't her wounds heal like Luci's? She remembered watching as the wound on her best friend's arm froze over and ceased to bleed.

As she was thinking about her wounds, Raiden appeared before her. "Training rather hard, are we?" he asked. She nodded and looked down at the snow. She didn't want to look weak in front of her favorite Mortal Kombat character. Raiden knelt to examine her hand wounds and her leg wound. Luna was very warm so she wore shorts and t-shirts. The leg wound was just below her knee and her hands had deep gashes running through her palms. Raiden started to bandage them up for her. Luna blushed and looked away, wondering if Raiden would've done this for Luci.

She listened intently as she heard ice hitting ice in the next clearing over, wondering what her best friend was doing. She noted that Luci really liked Sub-Zero, and she was probably distracted by the Lin Kuei ninja's muscles. She laughed out loud at this, gaining a look from Raiden. He finished up and helped her to her feet. "Thanks Raiden," she said.

"Where's Scorpion?" Raiden questioned. Luna looked around and shrugged. She was holding onto Raiden's arm for support but she wasn't paying attention to that. "He should be here keeping an eye on you." Luna snorted and nodded, knowing that her teacher was supposed to be there for her. "No matter." Raiden started walking to the forest and that's when Luna realized she was holding onto his arm. She blushed and looked away as she broke away from him and started walking.

The two had to pass through Sub-Zero and Luci's clearing to get to the houses, and since Raiden didn't want to leave Luna, he walked with her. He figured letting her walk on the leg would help a little bit. Which it was helping, and Luna was picking up the pace. She paused at the edge and watched her friend fist fight with Sub-Zero. Raiden pulled her through the trees and the two Cryomancers stopped and watched as they passed. Luci watched Raiden and then looked to Luna, a slight smirk growing on her face.

Luna stuck out her tongue and hurried forward, not wanting her to open her mouth about how cute she and Raiden looked together. Luna noted that Sub-Zero was watching Luci carefully. "Hey look there's Scorpion," Luna pointed, seeing him sitting on the ground, up against a tree. He was nursing his injured arm and his injured pride. Luna approached him and knelt in front of him. She examined the wound on his arm and started to bandage it up. Scorpion wanted to jerk away but something held him there.

"Scorpion, you should be watching your student more closely," Raiden commented. _Oh I'm watching her alright. _Scorpion thought, noticing that he was staring at the blonde. Raiden clapped his hands and then he disappeared. Luna was sad to see him go, but she wondered why. She finished bandaging up Scorpion's arm and together the two of them headed back to her house. It had to be midday by now, and Luna was really hungry.

She entered her home and opened the refrigerator. A cold breeze flew out and snow blasted out of the fridge. She knew who had set the snow in there, and she also noted the fact that everything was frozen – completely frozen. Icicles were hanging off of all of the food and the shelves. "LUCIPHER!" she yelled. Loud laughter came from the clearing they had just exited. "I can't believe it…" she muttered under her breath. Scorpion walked over and laid his hand on the fridge. He carefully melted the ice and made sure everything wasn't spoiled from the heat. Everything was seemingly OK, besides the pickles. Other than that, everything was OK. "Now I gotta get more pickles…" Luna sighed and headed out to her car.

Scorpion stood in the doorway and watched her, but she motioned for him to follow. He sighed and shook his head, but Luna brandished her fire whip and yanked him forward, yelling, "GET OVER HERE!" to taunt him. He slid across the hood and was forced to get into the car. The two headed for the store and Scorpion sat in the car. A few moments later he freaked out and ran into the store. Everyone stared at him while most people pointed and said he was doing a great impression of Scorpion.

He found Luna in the pickle aisle. "Luna would you hurry up? I thought something happened to you!" Scorpion snapped angrily. Luna stared at him.

"I was gone for five minutes," she replied, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"HURRY UP!" he shouted, stalking out of the aisle, ignoring all the onlookers. Luna had no idea what she was going to do with Scorpion. Or Raiden for that matter, because she could sense that both were starting to have feelings for her. She didn't know how she felt about them, as it was only two weeks in. But she knew that she didn't mind so much that they were being protective of her.

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay this chapter is all about Lucipher & Sub-Zero! I only own Lucipher. Thanks and enjoy! **

Luci fought with Sub-Zero in the clearing after Luna and Raiden left. She wasn't doing as well as usual because the dream she had the previous night was bothering her. She wondered what Smoke had to do with any of it, and she wondered why she would leave Sub-Zero. She knew that disgrace was something she felt strongly about, but why would she leave Sub-Zero over it? And what was she thinking, using the words "leave" when they weren't even together in the first place.

She conjured up the water from the pond to make mist, but it was weak and Sub-Zero landed his attack, knocking her backwards. She got to her feet and fired a ball of ice at him, but he easily deflected it. She sighed in frustration at the weakness of her powers and the dream. She pulled out her staff of ice and tried to attack him with that, but he snapped it in half. She sighed and jumped back, getting hit anyway by the blunt end of the kori blade. She was sent flying backwards and she hit a tree, but she stood up quickly.

Sub-Zero rested the kori blade over his right shoulder and looked the 20 year old up and down. She was wearing her usual clothing: jeans, black t-shirt, sneakers. Her hair was in her face but she managed to brush it away. Her pale cheeks were flushed red with the effort of the fight, and her eyes were worried. She crossed her arms and all traces of the smirk and laughter from before were gone. He raised a white eyebrow slowly and watched as she trudged closer. He was pleased that he could see some emotion on her face.

"What's gotten into you? You're not doing as well," Sub-Zero pointed out. Luci shrugged and sighed. "What exactly was that dream about?" He knew that was what was bothering her. She eyed him suspiciously and sat down in the snow. He walked over and sat down next to her. She crossed her legs as did he and she sighed, looking out at the pond. The waters were choppy. Luci had refused to tell him what it was about, but she figured now was as good a time as any. She explained carefully, making sure she had all of the details. He was silent for a moment before looking up.

"Do I have some weird sort of power to see into the future? Because when Scorpion and Luna attacked us, I had the feeling something was coming, and then I heard their footsteps…and then I've been having this bad feeling like something horrible is going to happen. When I had that dream, I just got this feeling telling me that it was the bad thing I've been waiting for…" Luci said. Sub-Zero shrugged and looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Maybe," he replied. She nodded and turned back to watching the choppy water of the pond. He knew she needed to train if she was going to make sure that her dream didn't become a reality, so he told her this and then swung at her with the kori blade. She rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet, summoning another staff of ice. He grabbed it and tried to snap it but it didn't work this time. She smirked slightly and managed to kick the kori blade away from him. Sub-Zero leapt away and fired a ball of ice at her. She deflected it with her staff and let it rest over her shoulder.

He lunged forward and she stopped his kick with her staff. She spun it like a fan and then let it fly towards him. He grabbed it and used it as his own weapon. She leapt away from all of his attacks, not realizing that he was backing her towards the water. She dodged one more attack and slid backwards, losing her balance. She realized she was sliding down the bank of the pond and that she was headed into the pond. Just before she slipped she grabbed Sub-Zero by the wrist and yanked him forward. If she was going in, he was coming with her.

The two tumbled into the water, and he was first to resurface. She had let go of his wrist when they went under, and since the water was so black, he couldn't see her. Sub-Zero looked around, worried that she might be drowning. He didn't know if she could swim or not. "Luci?" he called. He glanced at the water and suddenly something brushed across his feet. Then he was yanked downward and somebody climbed on his back. He managed to resurface and he glanced over his shoulder to find Luci clinging to him.

"You jerk! I'm terrified of water!" she snapped. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her legs were wrapped around his waist so that she wouldn't fall off. "Just…just take me to the shallow part of the pond, or the bank, or just get me out of the damn pond!" She was glancing at the water nervously. He moved towards the deeper part of the pond and she punched him the back. It actually hurt, too. "I said get me out of the pond! Not drag me towards the deeper part!" Sub-Zero shrugged and she knew underneath his mask he was smirking.

He swam towards the bank and the two managed to get out. She slid off of him and summoned up another staff, taking it and whacking him in the head with it. "Jerk!" she shouted, turning around and storming away. He grabbed his kori blade and asked her to turn around. She did and he threw it at her. She ducked and jumped up. Sub-Zero's hand was extended, like he was waiting for it to return. Then she heard the rush of metal against the air and she ducked. Sub-Zero was almost worried she wouldn't duck, and he was prepared to save her before it hit her, but she was quick witted enough to avoid it. It came to a halt when he caught it, getting into fighting position.

She hopped up and tossed the staff to the side, conjuring up a sword – made of water, but the edges were made of ice and it had a sort of ice covering, so the water sloshed around inside and the rest was hard. She lunged forward, as did he and the two met in the middle, swords clanging together. She jumped back when they landed and motioned for him to come forward. Sub-Zero's object now was to get her pinned on the ground so he could get the sword away from her. He moved forward but she slashed at him and he jumped back.

The two circled each other for a moment before he slashed her right arm. It started to bleed and she fell to the ground, making sure her right arm was carefully hidden in the snow. Worried, Sub-Zero approached her and knelt to make sure she was OK. She turned and he saw the smirk on her face. Before he could do anything, her fist came up and punched him in the face. He staggered backwards and she jumped up, arm freezing over. The wound was healing itself.

"That's for pushing me into the pond!" she declared. He recovered quickly and threw the kori blade next to her staff. He managed to get the sword from her and he pushed her onto the ground, pinning her there. She glared up at him with deep blue eyes and he smirked under his mask.

"I think I've got you," he replied. She slammed her fist against the ground and reached for her sword, but he grabbed it and examined it. The water sloshed around inside and he glanced down at Luci as she lifted up her hand. He thought she was reaching for the sword, but then she clenched her hand suddenly into a fist and the sword's hilt hit him in the chest. He was thrown off of her and she grabbed the sword, but he rolled away and picked up his kori blade. She threw the sword at him and he blocked it, sending it back towards her. She grabbed it but he jumped forward and grabbed it as well, pulling her onto the ground. She tripped him and he fell on top of her.

She put her blade to his throat and he put his blade to her throat. The two Cryomancers stayed in that position for the longest moment. Luci realized that he was on top of her so she took the hilt and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. The snow began to fall harder because she was getting a little angry. Her brow furrowed and he raised one of his white ones. Their faces were only a few inches apart and they started to close the gap, even though Sub-Zero still had his mask and trident on, but they both realized the position they were in.

Luci shoved him off and the two got to their feet. "I'm going back to the house," she mumbled. She started for the house, putting her staff and sword away. Sub-Zero followed after her, and the two walked the path back to her house. When they arrived back at the house, Luna was trudging to her door with a jar of pickles. Scorpion was following closely. Luna glanced at them and did a double-take.

"Why are you two freaks still wet?" she asked, stopping what she was doing.

"No reason!" Luci yelled, running for the door. She yanked it open and ran inside. Scorpion gave Sub-Zero a questioning look but the blue clad ninja ignored him, heading for the door as well. Luna shrugged it off and walked into her house, wondering why the two were being so weird.

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to deegirlsjs who has reviewed the chapters so far! A few more reviews would be nice! Enjoy and I only own Lucipher. This is basically a filler to help the bond between Subs and Lucipher. Enjoy! **

Luci was lying in bed, having the same dream as the night before. Smoke's voice haunted her, and the look on Sub-Zero's face when Smoke told him was haunting her as well. Well, the look in his eyes, because with the mask and trident she really couldn't see his face. It was like a nightmare. She sighed in her sleep as she saw Smoke run into the large banquet hall. She jolted awake at the end, running her fingers through her dark brown hair. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:30 a.m.

The Cryomancer slid out of bed. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, so she grabbed her hoodie and put it on. She needed to take a walk to get all of these thoughts out of her head. She slipped on her snow boots at the door and trudged out into the snow. She sighed as she walked through the forest, trying to reach the sidewalk. Maybe she could go to a fast food restaurant or something. Her boots made her footfalls soft as she padded through the snow. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, glancing around. She heard the trees rustle, and the same feeling of danger grew in her stomach.

"It's nothing, Lucipher," she told herself. "You're just shaken from the nightmare." Somehow she felt that it wasn't true what she was thinking. She sighed again and started to walk, but she heard footsteps. She glanced around and she gasped when a ninja jumped from the darkness. He was dressed in gray and black, and she recognized him from her dream. It was Smoke. He was disguised in his human form, but she could tell that the disguise was wearing off. She backed away, crouching in the fighting position. Smoke paused for a moment, giving the 20 year old the once over.

Then Noob Saibot and Frost hopped out of the shadows as well. "What are you doing out here all alone little one?" Noob queried. Frost glared at her evily. "Sub-Zero won't be too happy about this… It's a pity you won't get to tell him what happened when you met his big brother." The three lurched forward and all of a sudden and ice ball hit Noob in the face. Frost and Smoke paused, only to see Sub-Zero come to stand beside Luci. She gasped slightly as he got into fighting position.

"This is the Grandmaster's new student?" Frost asked incredulously. She scoffed and slapped Luci in the face. The Cryomancer brandished her ice staff and spun it like a fan. "What are you going to do with that toy?" she asked. Then Luci let it loose and Frost was hit with it. She grunted when she was thrown into a tree. The staff returned to Luci's hand. Sub-Zero had a look of pride in his eyes. Frost staggered to her feet, glaring hard at Luci. The brunette smirked.

"Apparently I'm the better student," Luci replied, winking. Smoke stared at her. "So if you want to try and prove me wrong, go ahead." Luci could feel the choppy waters of the pond from where she was in the forest. Frost nodded and lurched forward. Luci smacked her away with her staff. However, Noob was coming at her from the side. Sub-Zero lunged into action, kicking his older brother in the face. Noob staggered backwards slightly at the Grandmaster's force. Luci snapped her staff in two, causing the edges to become pointy. She scaled the tree as she had done once before, darting up the tree.

She glanced down, seeing that Frost was gone. However, she didn't make the same mistake as before; she waited in the tree. She relied on her hearing. Suddenly she saw Frost spring towards her. She must've come from another tree. Luci spotted Sub-Zero on the ground, and he nodded towards her. Luci waved and slid off the branch, free falling towards the ground. Frost watched with a smirk. Just before she hit the ground, Sub-Zero caught her and set her on her feet. Frost's smirk disappeared.

Luci conjured up her water sword and motioned for Frost to come forward. Frost leaped down in a fit of rage and Luci kicked her away. Noob was getting his ass whooped by his brother while Smoke continued to do nothing. "Retreat, now!" Noob hissed, throwing the Grandmaster off of himself. Then he, Frost, and Smoke retreated. Smoke, however, hesitated, staring at Luci. She returned his gaze. Sub-Zero stared between the two of them. Frost appeared and yelled for Smoke to follow. Then the two retreated into the forest.

"Thanks," Luci said, turning to Sub-Zero. He gave her a stern look. "I needed to take a walk." Sub-Zero sighed and told her she should've brought him along with her. He walked over to her and the two stared at one another for a while. He slid the water sword out of her hands and examined it. This time she didn't attack him with it. The moonlight was hitting him just right, and since he was examining her sword she used this time to stare at him. His finely toned muscles flexed with his movements, his brilliant blue eyes… She wondered if this was the way Luna felt about Raiden and Scorpion.

"We should probably get back to the house," Sub-Zero commented. Luci blinked and glanced at his shoulder. She gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth. "What?" She pointed to his shoulder. He glanced down to see the blood practically gushing out of it. He tossed her back her water sword and placed his hand over the wound, but the blood just trickled through his icy fingers. Luci pushed him back, setting him down up against a tree. She started to work on the wound by placing her hand over his shoulder and pressing down firmly. He could feel it freezing over.

"I guess you don't have the ability to freeze your wounds…" she commented softly. He searched her face with his brilliant blue eyes, seeing her brow furrow. She kept her eyes on her hand and focused on healing the wound. She sighed and lifted her hand. The wound was sealed, with only a scar remaining. There was blood still on his fingers, so she took his hand and held out her other one. After a few moments, water sloshed through the air and she splashed it across his fingers. The blood was washed away, and she washed the blood off of his shoulder. She washed off her own fingers and hand.

Together the two stood up and they headed back to the house. Luci opened the door and sighed, trudging over to the refrigerator. She pulled open the door and looked inside. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow is Raiden's third test," Sub-Zero advised. She sighed and stood up, slamming the door closed. She bit her lip.

"I won't be able to sleep," Luci said quietly. "But I can try." She headed back up the stairs, entering her room softly. She kicked off her boots but left her hoodie on. She slid into bed and sighed. She could watch T.V., but that wouldn't lull her to sleep, either. Suddenly Sub-Zero entered the room. She still couldn't sleep, and all of a sudden she felt strong, icy cold arms wrap around her. She looked to see Sub-Zero lying next to her, brilliant blue eyes locked on her. She turned and snuggled closer, letting him tighten his grip. Luci sighed and drifted off to sleep in Sub-Zero's arms.

**Aww, they're so cute together! So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to deegirlsjs for reviewing the chapters so far. I own nothing except for Lucipher. Enjoy! **

Luci woke up the next morning, still wrapped in Sub-Zero's arms. His blue eyes were closed and she figured he was asleep. She tried to move but he had an iron tight hold on her. "Sub-Zero," she grunted, pushing at his arms. He opened his eyes and smirked under his mask. "Could you let go so I can go eat?" she questioned. She stopped fighting when she realized he had been there the whole night. He must've read her mind because he told her something.

"I got up once but you started to have the same dream again so I slept there next to you," Sub-Zero told her. Luci sighed and nodded. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and she got out of bed. She stumbled downstairs, grabbing her boots on the way down. She slid them onto her feet. She had fallen into the habit of showering and dressing before she went to bed. She walked into her dark kitchen and opened the fridge, but she saw Luna sitting on the couch next to Scorpion. She was startled and she screamed.

Sub-Zero was still up in her room, and when he heard her scream he darted down the stairs, jumping off of the railing and landing in front of her. When he saw that it was only Scorpion and Luna on the couch, he sighed and stood up straighter. Luci shook her head. "What are you doing in my house?" she queried.

"Scorpion woke me up earlier and he ended up burning down my house," Luna replied, hitting Scorpion in the head. Luci sighed and headed to the fridge. Scorpion and Sub-Zero glared at each when the door to the fridge slammed closed. Sub-Zero spun around and saw that Luci had disappeared. He walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. Luci was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Scorpion asked from the couch. Sub-Zero shut the fridge door and turned around. Suddenly Luci appeared before him. "What the hell?" Luci glanced at her hands and snapped her fingers. She disappeared and reappeared moments later on the couch. Scorpion moved away from her.

"I can teleport!" Luci shouted. She and Luna stared at one another.

* * *

The four of them headed out to the clearing where they met up with Raiden. Luci went up against Luna. Luci walked out to the middle of the field and Luna followed suit. The two stared each other down for the longest time. "Fight." Raiden commanded them with a firm voice. Luna jumped forward and sent a fireball at Luci. Luci dodged and sent a ball of ice at Luna, who dodged as well. The fire wielder yanked out her whip and snapped it. Luci was caught by the ankle, but she shot ice at Luna, hitting her in the face.

The whip fell to the ground and Luci grabbed it, snapping it. It caught around Luna's ankle and she yanked it backwards, throwing Luna into a tree. Luci brandished her water sword and Luna ran forward with her fire sword. The two blades clashed, causing the ice around the water sword to melt. It was now condensed water, sloshing around. Luci smashed it over Luna's head, soaking her opponent in water. The sword reformed and Luci backed away. Luna was fuming; smoke was coming out of her nose and rising from her fists.

Luci's breath shone clearly in the air as she lunged towards her friend and opponent. Luna dodged and took her whip, snapping it, causing Luci to trip. Luna knew that Luci was terrified of water, especially dark water, so she yanked the whip back and threw Luci into the water. She wasn't worried because she knew Luci could swim, and she would dive in to help her friend if it was needed. Sub-Zero looked on, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Luna send Luci into the pond.

There was a long moment of silence, and Luci didn't resurface. Luna dropped both of her weapons and sprinted to the edge of the pond. Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Raiden were close behind. They peered over the edge. Sub-Zero slid down the bank and waded in to the shallow part. He stared into the water, only seeing his reflection. But he saw Luci's face. She put her finger to her lips and disappeared again. Sub-Zero knew what she was doing. He scrambled back up the bank, telling Scorpion and Raiden to back away.

Suddenly a huge wall of water rose up, with Luci on top. She was soaking wet, her hood pulled over her brunette hair. She looked menacing on the wall of water, her smirk as cold hearted as she truly was. Sub-Zero again had a proud look in his brilliant blue eyes. Scorpion had to warn Luna.

"Luna, move!" he yelled. The blonde blinked and then ran as the wave came crashing down upon her. Luci stood among the departing water as it washed back into the pond. Luna was on the ground, alive and OK, but on the ground nonetheless. Suddenly she jumped up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "She can teleport?" Scorpion asked in disbelief. Suddenly Luci looked around and then Luna appeared behind her, throwing her away from the water. Luna jumped and Scorpion threw her fire sword to her.

Luci got to her feet, only to see the fire sword coming right at her. She was hit in the arm, cutting her sleeve, also cutting her arm. She watched as it froze over, and she turned to Luna, brandishing her ice staff. She jumped forward and the two clashed for a moment, before Luci kicked Luna's legs out from under her. She took the staff and whacked Luna in the knee. Luna took her sword and in turn she whacked Luci in the side. Luci doubled over, as she was now bleeding from her side. The wound started to freeze over, but blood trickled down her pants, staining her tan boots. She stood up straight when the wound was healed, taking the opportunity to pole vault over Luna's head.

She appeared behind her and with the snap of her fingers she teleported away. Luna glanced around and then spotted Luci in the trees. The Cryomancer jumped down from the tree and swung her ice staff, but Luna deflected it with her fire sword. Raiden called the match off at this point.

"You both seem to be evenly matched," Raiden commented. "You are doing very well. You only have a month and a week left before the tournament," he added. "You all should do very well in the tournament. I think you are close to being ready. Keep up the hard work and you should be able and fit to compete." Raiden smiled at the two 20 year old women, and then he nodded towards Sub-Zero and Scorpion.

Then he disappeared and the two girls walked over to their teachers and mentors.

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to the peeps who read and reviewed. I own nothing except for Lucipher. Enjoy! **

Luci was asleep, having the same nightmare as before. She didn't have anyone to comfort her this time, and when she jolted awake at the end, she realized she wasn't in her bed. She stood up and glanced around. The room was rather cold and gloomy, and she realized she wasn't in her world anymore. She would've teleported out, but she was curious. The room was cold, but that was due to her presence and that it was probably a dungeon chamber of some sort.

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder; it was cold and she knew it was Frost's. She spun around and kicked Frost in the temple. Frost staggered backwards, falling into Noob's arms. Luci gritted her teeth and glared. "All you kept muttering about was Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan," Noob said with a smirk. Luci glared harder than before. Smoke was silent at Noob's side. Frost snorted and rolled her eyes. He threw a shuriken at her, but she dodged and Smoke quickly darted over. He was still disguised as a human.

"Noob, we brought her here on Quan Chi's orders. We're not supposed to kill her," Smoke said loudly. Noob stared at him, as did Frost. "Go get Quan Chi." Noob and Frost glared but stalked away. Smoke turned to her. "Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare…" Luci was confused as to why Smoke was helping her. After a moment, she answered, with a nod.

Soon after, Noob marched in with Frost and Quan Chi. The sorcerer glared evily at Luci before smiling wickedly. "Hello Lucipher…word is that you will be competing in the Mortal Kombat tournament. I brought you here to ask of your service. You see, Noob has told me that you are a most excellent fighter." Quan Chi's voice was cold. Luci snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" the brunette demanded.

"I just want you to join me, competing for me in the tournament. I know that if you win, you have all the glory in the world. You won't even have to deal with that horrid Sub-Zero any longer," Quan Chi told her softly, but it was a hiss and it was menacing nonetheless. Luci shook her head defiantly, blue eyes sparking. Quan Chi frowned. "Fine then. I guess we will have to convince you the hard way," he said.

Suddenly Shang Tsung entered the room, standing in fighting position. Luci knew what was wanted of her, and she knew she couldn't back down from this fight. She pulled out her water sword and crouched. Shang Tsung lunged forward, but Luci dodged and sliced him in the back with her sword. He saw the blood coming from the wound. "You are able to wound me so quickly, young Cryomancer," he commented in a hiss. He lurched forward and she sucked the water from her sword, using it to block his attacks. He punched the wall of water, but to no avail.

Luci hit him over the head with her sword, and then stabbed him in the gut. He yanked it out and glared at her, flipping her easily. She hit the ground and got to her feet as quickly as possible. He lurched forward again, punching her but she recovered easily, kicking him in the temple. She brandished her ice staff and used that to block his attacks.

Shang Tsung blasted her backwards, and she glared at him. He put one foot on her midsection and pushed down, and she cried out in pain. He was stepping on her rib cage, which was awfully painful. "Give up yet girl?" he asked. She glared at him. "Well? The pain is obviously…too much," he hissed, saying the last two words with venom. He pressed down harder but she didn't give in.

"I'm not a girl," she snapped. "I'm a woman and I'm stronger than you'll ever be," she grunted, throwing him off of her. She jumped to her feet and glared at him as he stared at her. He had obviously not expected that kind of strength from her. She fired a ball of ice at him, and in the process he was froze solid. Quan Chi was astonished, but he smirked and clapped nonetheless.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," he hissed in a whisper. Luci snapped her fingers and disappeared.

She reappeared in the clearing she and Sub-Zero trained in, collapsing in the soft snow. Her ribs were killing her, making it hard to breathe. She took slow, deep breaths, and she realized that she wasn't alone. Someone was in the clearing with her, but she didn't know who. She clutched her midsection, coughing up a minimal amount of blood. She could freeze cuts and gashes, but not ribs. Those didn't heal as quickly.

She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, Sub-Zero was kneeling next to her. "Where's…Luna?" she choked out, rolling over to cough up more blood. Luci knew her friend had probably been kidnapped as well, and she wanted to make sure Luna was alright. Sub-Zero waited until she rolled back over.

"She's OK. Scorpion found her when she teleported back. Quan Chi got her, too, but she's hurt," Sub-Zero said, placing his hand on Luci's midsection. He pressed down and she rolled over again, coughing up more blood. He was gentler this time, and he was trying to see if her ribs were broken or not.

"How…bad are…Luna's injuries?" Luci choked out, wincing at the pain. She could barely breathe.

"She's cut and bruised, but she'll be OK. She had to fight my brother," Sub-Zero said gently.

"Shang Tsung…" Luci choked out, struggling to catch her breath. Sub-Zero paused in hearing this. "I had…to fight…Shang…Tsung."

"Take your time and catch your breath," Sub-Zero advised. "Your ribs aren't broken, but they're bruised. Just take a few minutes to breathe, and then I'll take you to Raiden, Scorpion, and Luna." Luci nodded, taking slow, deep breaths. She sighed, but that hurt. She winced but kept taking deep breaths. Sub-Zero waited patiently for her. She sat up and coughed, but this time no blood came up. Sub-Zero lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the house.

He set her down in her bed. "I want to see…Luna," she told him. He shook his head and lay down beside her. "But you said.." He cut her off.

"I know what I said. But you're hurt worse than I thought and I will take you to her in the morning. She's in my room next door, where Scorpion and Raiden are tending to her injuries. I've got you here, so just go to sleep. I'll make sure you get to see her," Sub-Zero reassured her. She sighed, wincing at the pain. He didn't dare touch her, in fear that it would hurt her. Luci wanted the contact, though, and she whimpered when he shied away. Sub-Zero carefully wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sub-Zero woke Luci up. She was feeling much better, so it was easier for her to walk. She headed for Luna's room next door, where she found her friend sitting in bed, eating ramen and watching T.V. Luna glanced up and was glad to see Luci. The brunette smiled weakly. She still felt a little weak, but she could breathe and her life was much easier than it had been the previous night.

"I'll give you two some…time," Sub-Zero said, rather awkwardly. He shut the door behind him and walked out.

"Are you OK?" Luci asked, sitting beside her best friend. Luna shrugged and nodded, turning off the T.V. "So now we have to watch out for Quan Chi." She nodded, but her eyes told a different story. "What's up?" Luci asked. Luna sighed and set her bowl of ramen aside. She stared at her friend for the longest moment, and then she replied.

"I'm going away for a while…" she told her friend. Luci's face fell. "I'll be gone for the rest of the month. I can't tell you where I'm going. Sub-Zero can tell you." So that's why Subs was acting so weird. Luci sighed and was about to protest when her calculating side got the better of her. She clamped her mouth shut and nodded. Her cold heart wouldn't allow her to go soft. She was showing a softness towards Sub-Zero, but he was the only one who was allowed to see that side of her.

Later that day, Luci hugged Luna goodbye. Then her best friend teleported away, leaving Luci stuck with Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Raiden by herself. Not that she was complaining, but she would miss the girl time she had with Luna, her best friend.

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to the peeps who have read and reviewed so far. I figure they're aren't very many chapters left in this story. I know it was short, but there will be a sequel that will probably be longer. I own nothing except for Lucipher. Enjoy! **

Luci sighed as she realized that one week had gone by rather quickly. Raiden had continued to test her, going as far as having her fighting all three of them at the same time. She was getting nervous about the tournament that was in a month. She wondered where Luna was, so she asked Sub-Zero one day. He paused but answered truthfully. She sighed and said, "Oh." Later that day, a visitor came.

Luci opened the door and was surprised to see a man dressed in red standing at her door. He glanced around. "We are looking for Sub-Zero. Could you tell us where he is?" he asked. It took Luci a minute, but she realized it was Ermac. She sighed and shook her head. "Oh. Why not? May we come in?" Luci let Ermac in.

"He's out doing something. He wouldn't let me come," Luci responded. She adjusted the sleeves on her white hoodie. "What did you need him for, Ermac?" He seemed surprised that she knew his name, and she noticed this. "Oh, Sub-Zero has mentioned you before." She didn't want to explain that she had played a game where he was one of the playable characters. He nodded. "Would you like to sit down? Or would you like to take a walk?"

"We would rather take a walk, thank you," Ermac said, bowing slightly. Luci sighed and nodded and the two of them exited her house and they walked along the path through the forest. "So, you are Sub-Zero's newest student?" Ermac questioned after an awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah," she replied. "I'll be competing in the Mortal Kombat tournament next month." She was weary as to the tournament because her dream resurfaced every night. She often had such a hard time sleeping, and sometimes Sub-Zero just wasn't there to make her feel better. Ermac smiled and said something, bringing her away from that train of thought.

"We will be competing as well. We hope that we do not have to face you. Sub-Zero would not be happy about that," Ermac said thoughtfully. Luci nodded, smiling slightly. She was rather pleased to have the company of Ermac. It had gotten lonely in the house without Sub-Zero, Luna, Scorpion, or even Raiden around. Raiden and Scorpion had become rather distant, while Sub-Zero seemed to shy away from her now. "Something is bothering you; we can sense it. Tell us."

"It's kind of lonely and I'm kind of worried about the tournament," she blurted out. Luci couldn't help herself; Ermac just had that kind of attitude, like you could tell him anything you wanted and he would listen and give you advice. She smiled sheepishly and waited for his response. His eyes were thoughtful.

"We suppose it is lonely because Sub-Zero had become distant. We suppose you are worried because of your dream. Sub-Zero tells us of your dream and we were asked to come and console you. He knows that we are probably good candidates for the job, and he does not want you to feel abandoned and forgotten," Ermac told her. Luci was slightly angered.

"I feel abandoned by him, Luna, Raiden, Scorpion…everyone," Luci replied, at first angrily, but then sadly.

"We know," Ermac replied. He watched her carefully. Luci looked up at summoned her ice staff, breaking it in half, throwing one half into a tree. She hit the middle of the trunk and sighed. She threw the other piece just a few feet above the first one, and it hit easily. "We note that you are getting strong. But we know you can see the future."

"Can't I change it?" Luci blurted out before she could stop herself. Again, Ermac had the quality.

"We cannot answer that," Ermac replied with a light shrug given. "We know we must see how things play out. The future is not always set in stone. Sub-Zero knows this, so he sends us to tell you this. If you are wondering, he hides from you because he is afraid of how he feels." Luci sighed and looked down at the snow.

"Oh," Luci replied softly. "I don't care if he feels weird. I need my teacher…"

"You need him not only as a teacher but as a person," Ermac added. Luci nodded. "Sub-Zero needs to hear a voice of reason. If it is not his own, then it must be yours. We think that this is what is needed. Do you believe your dream will really happen in the future?" Luci sighed.

"Yes." Ermac sighed. He wanted to know why she was afraid of it though, and as if reading his mind, she turned to him and said, "I'm afraid of it because I don't want to leave Sub-Zero. Just like I don't want him to leave me. Do you get it, Ermac? I really hope you understand it." She almost sounded like she was pleading with him.

"We understand," Ermac replied truthfully. "So now you must tell this to Sub-Zero. And do not ask us how, because we do not know. You must decide on your own." It was comforting to have Ermac there, knowing what she was feeling and talking about. But how in the world was she supposed to tell Subs that she cared about him? It had been a month and she was stuck on him like glue on paper. "We will be around for a while, though, so do not worry. We will keep you feeling better." She smiled at Ermac and hugged him. He was caught off guard at this, but he ignored it, hugging her slightly back. "We also know that Kenshi is coming as well."

Luci knew that Kenshi was the blind swordsman who Ermac and Sub-Zero had helped in the past. This was good for her, since Kenshi, Ermac, and Sub-Zero were her three favorite Mortal Kombat characters. She chided herself for calling them characters – after all, they were apparently real.

* * *

Kenshi arrived later that day. "Ahh, hello Kenshi," Ermac greeted. He and Luci had been sitting in the field where Scorpion and Luna usually trained. Kenshi smiled and walked over to them, sitting across from them. Luci beamed; two of her favorites were sitting with her.

"May I?" Kenshi queried. Luci nodded as he reached forward and touched her face. After a moment, he leaned back. "You are very pretty," he commented. Luci blushed slightly. "But where is Sub-Zero hiding?" Ermac explained, and Kenshi nodded. He knew all too well. "He will come around eventually." Luci hoped that what he was saying was true.

That night, the three of them slept in the field. She lay in between Kenshi and Ermac. She was able to drift off to sleep, but not even they could keep the nightmares away. This time, however, her dream was slightly different than the one before it.

**Luci's Dream **

Luci was dressed in an outfit similar to Sub-Zero's, except she was wearing ice blue and regular blue. She didn't have a trident like he did, though, she had on what was seemingly a black hood, so you could see some of her brunette hair. Her staff rested over her shoulder and there was a look of dejection on her face. A ninja dressed in gray and black, seemingly a friend, was standing a few feet away from her.

"Luci where are you going?" he asked, his voice sounding worried. She somehow knew his name: Smoke. She knew that he was a cyborg but he was disguised as a human for the time being. Luci frowned and didn't answer the question. "You can't leave just because you lost." She looked up with defiant blue eyes.

"I disgraced my teacher…" she said softly. She remembered how Kenshi had stopped her from using a Hara-Kiri. She was ashamed of losing. Sub-Zero had not moved or tried to stop her. Kenshi and Ermac had jumped to her rescue before she could do it. "He didn't even try to save me."

"He cares…" Smoke said, worried that she would try to kill herself.

"Apparently not," she said venomously. "Goodbye Smoke." With that she turned and walked away. Smoke was pissed at this point, so he walked back to the large banquet hall, throwing open the doors. He stormed in, stalking over to Sub-Zero's table.

"We know he brings bad news," Ermac commented.

"Your student is gone," Smoke shouted. Sub-Zero stopped and looked up at Smoke. "I don't even know where she went." Kenshi stood up from the table. "Kenshi, go find her. Bring her back here." Smoke had grown to care for the young Cryomancer. Kenshi took off in search of Luci.

**End of Luci's Dream **

She jolted awake, breathing heavy and glancing around. Kenshi and Ermac were sound asleep. She stood up and walked through the snow, her boots leaving footprints. She sighed, shaking from the dream. Why was Sub-Zero getting so distant? Ermac had given her the answer, but that wasn't good enough. She needed to know just how he was feeling. She trudged back to the clearing she and Sub-Zero trained in.

He was standing in the middle of the field, staring at the ground. She approached carefully, as if trying to be unseen and unheard. He did however hear her and he looked up, watching as she walked closer. She stopped a few feet short of him. She gave him the once over.

"What are you feeling that's making you ditch me like this?" she blurted out. Her teacher had actually not trained her since Raiden's last test. She didn't want to feel like she had done something wrong. Sub-Zero sighed and eyed her with his brilliant blue eyes. He obviously wasn't going to tell her. "Well if you're just going to be a jackass about it," she started, but she didn't notice him pulling his mask down, "then why are you even still training me?" Suddenly she was silenced when he pressed his lips against hers.

He had never been good with this emotional crap, and the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan didn't feel like explaining himself. Then he pulled away, pulled up his mask, and walked away. Luci was left standing in the clearing in pure surprise and shock.

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to the peeps who have reviewed so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy, and I own nothing except for Lucipher. **

Ermac woke up to find that it was still rather dark out, and Kenshi was gone, as was Luci. He wondered where the brunette and the blind swordsman were, so he wandered back to the house to find Sub-Zero sitting on the porch. He was fiddling with a water sword, presumably Luci's. "Hello Sub-Zero," Ermac greeted, sitting cross legged next to the Cryomancer. "We are searching for Lucipher and Kenshi. Do you know where they are?" The Grandmaster glanced up and pointed to the door. "Ahh, thank you."

Ermac stood up and opened the door, seeing Kenshi and Luci sitting at the table eating breakfast. He sat down next to Kenshi. It was relatively quiet, but it wasn't awkward or anything. Luci was just happy to have the company. After breakfast was finished and Luci had cleaned up, Kenshi asked if he could examine her weapons. "Alright," she said, summoning her ice staff and setting it on the table. She couldn't really conjure up another water sword since Sub-Zero had the original one, so she waited.

Kenshi moved his fingers across the icy weapon, nodding every once in a while. That was pretty much his way of seeing. She waited patiently. "Sturdy, I'll say that much," he commented finally. "I'm assuming it doesn't break very easily." Luci shrugged.

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't," she replied. He asked for her to conjure of a ball of ice and just hold it in her hand. She did so and he rested his hand on that. Ermac glanced between the two of them. Just before Kenshi pulled his hand back, Sub-Zero walked in. He spotted the two, and quietly, he set the blade on the table. With one last glance he walked out. "Sub-Zero, wait!" She sighed when the door slammed shut.

"You're very strong," Kenshi finally said, glancing up. She blushed slightly and thanked him. He did the same with the water sword, and soon after, the three decided to go out and train. Training was very uneventful, but Ermac and Kenshi were thoroughly impressed by Luci's abilities. After the long day of training, Luci was beat so she went up to bed.

She was afraid to fall asleep, so she turned on the T.V. She sighed and muted the T.V. Nothing could console her, because she was all alone in her room. She sat up and glared at the floor. Why was this so difficult? "Is it the dream?" Kenshi queried, appearing in front of the bed. She was surprised to see him but she didn't pay it too much attention. Luci nodded as Kenshi sat on the bed next to her. "It's a gift to be able to see the future."

"Yeah well it SUCKS," Luci replied, falling backwards and putting the pillow over her face. "I'm tormented on a regular basis." Kenshi pulled the pillow away and patted her on the top of her head. "Oh yeah, thanks Kenshi. Make me feel like a dog." He stopped abruptly and sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

One Month Later

Kenshi, Raiden, Sub-Zero, Ermac, Scorpion, and Luci stood in the arena. It was finally time for the Mortal Kombat tournament. Luci wondered where Luna was, and if her dream would be coming true anytime soon. Kenshi and Ermac stayed close by her side, just in case the young Cryomancer tried anything drastic. She was wearing what she had been in the dream, except she had on a black sports tank top underneath, and it was barely visible. You could only see it if you looked from the side, because she had a thick black top underneath her ice blue and regular blue armor, again like Sub-Zero. Her hood was down at the moment but her blue and black mask was on.

Luci paused on her way to the banquet hall. She felt a disturbing presence, and that's when she saw Shang Tsung – but it was the person with him that shocked her. Luna was walking by his side, in a red suit, much like Scorpion's. Her hood was up and her mask was intact. She only offered Luci a glance. Then she glided into the banquet hall. Luci shuddered, turning and running to find the others.

She found Kenshi first, and she asked if Luna was actually going to the dark side. Kenshi didn't know. Luci knew Luna had gone to be a spy for Raiden, to find out about any of Quan Chi's plans, but she seemed too chummy with the evil sorcerer and his minions. Kenshi was able to calm Luci down somewhat at that point.

Raiden and Scorpion were watching Luna closely. Both had feelings for the young fire wielder, but they would never admit it out loud. Sub-Zero still avoided Luci, which made her angry. She didn't want to be avoided by her own teacher, especially at a time like this. But she admitted to herself that for the past month, it had been Ermac and Kenshi training her, not Sub-Zero.

That night she went to bed angry.

The next morning, she woke up pissed off.

She abandoned Kenshi and the others, to go off and talk to Smoke. He was sitting with Shang Tsung. She put one foot on the bench and stared him down. Smoke's penetrating gaze met hers, and soon afterward, he stood up. Together the two walked along the path. "Is Luna evil? She seems too close to Shang Tsung…" Luci asked slowly. Smoke took some time to think of an answer.

"She is friends with Reptile. Those two are extremely close. I know why she's there, but for your sake I haven't told the others yet," Smoke finally replied.

"Why are you protecting me?" Luci asked, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Because I still have some of the human qualities I had when I was indeed a human," Smoke replied. The two walked in a comfortable silence. "Do you have a crush on Kenshi or something?" Luci shook her head and explained that Kenshi and Ermac had been her teachers for the past month, instead of Sub-Zero. "Oh…"

"I think I'm going to have to fight Sub-Zero," Luci said, sadly.

"You can beat him," Smoke said, encouragingly. She looked up at him, knowing that sounded weird. He realized it sounded odd, too. "Well, you can." She sighed and nodded dejectedly. She doubted she'd win, but she was going to try her hardest. She was going to beat Sub-Zero, changing her dream. She wouldn't let it control her. She also remembered that Smoke had no idea about the dream.

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to the peeps who have reviewed. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy, and I own nothing except for Lucipher. **

The beginning of the tournament held Luci's attention for quite a while, until she started to get nervous. Kenshi and Ermac were apparently competing as well, and they both defeated their opponents. Smoke won as well, which didn't disappoint Luci as much as it should've. She sat and watched Ashra fight Kira. Kira came out as the victor. Luna was sitting on the other side with Shang Tsung. Reptile kept whispering to her and she nodded her replies. Luci wondered who Luna would be fighting.

She snapped her eyes shut and focused, blocking everything else out. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by a vision of Luna fighting Scorpion. Luna would lose as well, and she would go back over to Shang Tsung and sit with him, bleeding but alive. Scorpion would be smirking under his mask, victory fresh in his mind. Suddenly the name Sub-Zero was called and Luci came to. "Get up," Ermac prompted, and the young, 20 year old Cryomancer did so. She waited with baited breath and just as she feared, her name was called.

She walked onto the field and stood a few yards away from Sub-Zero. His eyes were serious and she was caught up in the moment. Luci was ready to fight. When the battle began, the two circled each other for a moment. Then Sub-Zero lunged forward and fired a ball of ice. She kicked it away and fired her own, but he deflected it. The two circled each other again. Kenshi was silently cheering Luci on. Ermac was doing the same. They were both worried about the outcome.

Luci summoned her water sword, taking it and jumping over Sub-Zero's head. She thrust it forward and it pierced his shoulder, but he yanked it out and shoved it forward, getting all of his weight behind it. She was hit in the ribcage with the hilt, and she stumbled backwards. She recovered quickly, taking her water sword and sucking the water out. Luci controlled the water and made it twist around Sub-Zero's legs. She yanked her hand backwards and he was knocked off of his feet. She smashed the sword over his midsection, watching as it shattered into pieces.

She hopped back, dragging him along because the water was still under her spell. He froze the water and broke the ice, getting to his feet, suddenly lurching forward. He had the kori blade at her throat but she ducked down and rolled backwards, landing on her feet and pushing herself up to full height. She summoned her ice staff and waited for him to attack. The two stared each other down. Kenshi exhaled; he had been holding his breath for quite awhile now.

Luci jumped forward and tried to hit him, but he deflected it with his sword. He swung at her but she teleported away and struck him hard in the back. He spun around and held up the blade defensively. He ran forward and so did she, but just as he swung, she made a path of ice before her and slid under his legs. He came around with the blade but she blocked and the two sparred for a moment. They pushed each other back and she knew she couldn't lose. Her confidence was high and she actually believed she could beat her teacher.

All of a sudden he dropped the blade and threw a ball of ice at her. She spun her staff like a fan and deflected it. Luci tossed her staff and it hit Sub-Zero, spinning around and coming back to stop in her hand. She smirked and laughed at his expression. He got to his feet and threw his kori blade the same way, snapping her staff in half. "Well, that's what I get for being cocky," she told herself with a sigh. She held out her hands and summoned two daggers made of ice.

Luci flipped over his head and plunged one dagger into his shoulder. He ripped it out as blood poured across his icy, blue hands. She lurched forward and plunged the other into his chest, although it was offset so it didn't do as much damage as they expected it to. Her hand stayed on the hilt and the two were inches apart. Sub-Zero yanked that dagger out as well, and he used her own weapon to slice her arm. It started to freeze over immediately, but he kicked her in the midsection. Her ribs weren't fully healed yet, so she doubled over and he stabbed her in the back – literally.

As soon as he pulled it out, Luci looked up, suddenly delivering a kick to his temple. He stumbled backwards, but he shook his head to clear his mind. Sub-Zero still had both daggers in hand. He jumped forward but missed, as she ducked away from him. He tossed one at her like a shuriken, but she avoided it. There was blood dripping down her back and the wound was taking longer to freeze over than the first wound. She summoned another staff, lurching forward. She jumped up and started towards him. Just as she was coming down to earth, he grabbed his kori blade and thrust it forward.

It snapped the staff in half and caught her in the stomach. Luci froze in her spot and gripped the kori blade with all her might. He was holding the blade in the air so she wasn't even touching the ground, causing even more pain. However, the wound began to freeze over, with the blade still intact. Regret flickered in his eyes for a moment and he let the blade fall. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sub-Zero realized that he truly loved her and that he might've just killed her. She coughed up blood and yanked the blade out. Kenshi wanted to help her but Ermac held him back. They both knew she'd be disqualified if he ran out there.

She found it hard to breathe, even though the wound was healing. She staggered to her feet and wiped the blood away from her mouth, pulling her mask back up. It had somehow slipped down, and she was glad that it had so she was able to wipe up her blood. Blood was still gushing out of the wound and for a moment she stood there, holding her stomach as the blood poured out like a fountain. The freezing process was having a hard time healing a wound like this.

"It's not over," she grunted, taking his kori blade and slicing at him. He jumped back. Luci sliced again, but he avoided her, and she sliced one more time, and yet again he avoided her. Luci suddenly lunged forward, shoving the blade into his shoulder. It even went all the way through, but it was only the right shoulder. He stared at the blade for a moment before yanking it out. Luci summoned her daggers and tried to stab him again but he avoided. He took one and stabbed her in the midsection, watching as she fell to the ground. She wasn't dead, but she was bleeding all over the place. He was, as well.

Luci finally got to her feet, but instead of attacking him, she ripped out the dagger and threw it on the ground. She got on one knee and Sub-Zero, Kenshi, Ermac, Luna, Scorpion, Raiden, and everyone else knew exactly what she was doing. Before she could perform the Hara-Kiri, Kenshi tore out onto the field. Everyone knew Sub-Zero was the winner, so Ermac followed, and they both grabbed her and dragged her off the field, the bloody mess that she was.

Sub-Zero was frozen in shock as he heard Luci coughing up blood. Then, he picked up her ice daggers and walked off of the field.

Luci was crying at this point, so she was glad that her hood was up and that her mask was on. Kenshi had put it back on her when she was done coughing. She felt miserable, like she had failed Sub-Zero. She cried silent tears. She could see Luna's worried face, but Ermac sent her best friend a reassuring glance. Smoke managed to make his way to Luci and he knelt next to her.

"You did good," Smoke told her. She shook her head and looked away. "Stop worrying about it," he prompted. She sighed and leaned against Kenshi as Raiden examined her wounds.

"You're a very fierce warrior, Lucipher," Raiden complimented. "You didn't give up at all." They all knew she probably would've used the Hara-Kiri. She would've died with honor, rather than being killed at the hands of her teacher. She did, however, want to make sure Sub-Zero was alright.

"Sub-Zero…" she choked out.

"You're worried about him after he beat the hell out of you?" Scorpion asked, pushing his way through the crowd. She nodded. "Wow, gotta give you props kid." Scorpion sat cross legged next to her. She sighed and coughed, but no blood came up. She felt like crap and her wounds hurt so bad. She could feel the blood gushing out. "You'll be OK," Scorpion reassured her. He was actually being nice to her…

**So what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and alerted and faved. There are only two chapters left! And then I will start working on the sequel. I own Lucipher, nothing else. Enjoy. **

Luna and Scorpion walked out onto the field. Luna's mask was indeed intact, while neither of the two kombatants were wielding swords. When the battle began, the two circled each other. Luna spun and fired a whirlwind of ash at Scorpion. He dodged and rushed forward. Luna's hand shot up and a mound of volcanic rock rose from the ground, knocking Scorpion off of his feet. He flipped mid air and came to a stop on his toes.

Scorpion rushed towards her and fired an uppercut, sending her skywards. She landed on the ground with a thud. "I'm just going to finish this now!" Scorpion roared, yanking out his swords and lunging forward. Luna rolled out of the way as he thrust the sword forward, ultimately plunging it into the ground. "Stop moving!" he shouted, taking his sword and slashing at her. Luna rolled out of the way again and avoided his blade, which was also plunged into the ground.

Luna got to her feet and pulled out her fire whip, snapping it. The whip caught on fire and she snapped it numerous times, unable to hit Scorpion. She snapped it once more, listening as it cracked across the field, but Scorpion gripped the end and yanked forward. She pulled back and it was a tug-of-war until Luna twisted and pulled with all her might. He was pulled forward, so he was forced to let go. She snapped the whip again, this time grabbing him by the feet.

Scorpion was dragged around the arena, until he managed to grab one of his swords and slice the fire whip in half. Luna paused, eyebrows rising as Scorpion lurched forward, slicing at her face. Her blood red mask was ripped off by the blade, but she managed to dodge his next swipe. She summoned a ball of fire and threw it towards him, but he grabbed it and threw it back towards her. She dodged with a cart wheel and pulled out her fire sword.

Luna held the blade up defensively as Scorpion did the same. The two circled each other for a moment before darting forward. The sound of metal on metal rang through the arena. Luci watched from the sidelines with Kenshi and Ermac. Luna pushed Scorpion back, but he kicked the bend in her knee, knocking her to the ground. With his blade he sliced at her, but she still managed to avoid the blows. Luna rolled backwards and got to her feet, summoning the two pieces of her whip.

She wrapped them around her fire sword, watching as they tightened and set the sword ablaze. She could see her reflection in the flames, but she could see Scorpion running towards her. She jumped out of the way and sliced at him, cutting a deep gash in his arm. He began to bleed, the thick red substance pouring down his arm. "You'll pay for that," he growled. He pulled the kunai and its rope off of his belt, and sent it forward. "GET OVER HERE!"

Luna deflected the kunai with her fire sword, pointing her weapon towards him. The whip unraveled itself from the sword and shot forward, taking Scorpion by the arms, pulling him onto his knees. Luna dragged him around before sending a whirlwind of ash and lava towards him. He fell to the ground, letting the cloud pass over him. "Would you quit avoiding everything?" she exclaimed, yanking harder on her sword. The whips snapped and he was freed.

Scorpion jumped up and grabbed his kunai. "Get the hell over here!" he shouted, angry that she had been dodging his kunai. This time it stuck, but it was stuck in her sword. The two stood, momentarily transfixed at the odd occurrence. Scorpion capitalized, pulling the kunai closer. She didn't let go of the sword, so she was dragged along with it. He kicked her and she was forced to let go. Before she could do anything, he came down with his blade, slicing her shoulder. Since she didn't have the ability to heal herself like Luci, blood spewed out like a fountain.

"NOW, I'm going to end this once and for all!" Scorpion screamed, lurching forward. He plunged the sword downward, but she avoided it and tossed a fire ball. It connected with his face, sending him backwards. Scorpion was pissed at this point, so he yanked off his mask, revealing the skull that was his head. Luna blinked as he ran towards her, breathing fire all the while.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, turning around and running. She wouldn't usually run, but she didn't feel like getting turned into a Mortal Kabob. For a few minutes, this chasing scenario ensued, but finally, she turned and faced him, firing a plume of smoke right into his face. He couldn't see anything; the smoke was too thick and too heavy. "HIYA!" was all he heard as she reined down upon with him her fists. She pummeled him for a while before he flung her off. Then, she grabbed her sword and plunged it through his chest.

Scorpion stopped moving, just lying on the ground. The crowd held their breath. "Did she beat him?" Kenshi wondered, since he was unable to see. However, he could hear blood squirting, so he imagined she had stabbed him. Luci looked on in wonder. _How can you beat Scorpion? He's already dead, so I don't necessarily know if you can kill him again. Well maybe, Raiden could…what am I talking about? _The crowd was silent, and Shang Tsung looked on in pure delight.

"So I finally beat the magnificent Scorpion, eh?" Luna asked, cockily. She turned to walk away, stupidly turning her back on the fallen spectre. Scorpion suddenly jumped up, gripping both swords, taking them and shoving them through Luna's back. She fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the two wounds. She struggled up but Scorpion sliced and X in her back as well. Luna fell to the ground, unable to fight. The crowd was silent.

Scorpion pulled out his blades as Luna screamed in pain and terror, and then walked off the field. He stopped in front of Raiden. "My job is done," he said, before collapsing on the ground. Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes, wondering if the spectre's goal was to kill his apprentice. He spotted Reptile walking over. Smoke was walking towards him so he disappeared into the shadows, hoping to avoid the cybernetic ninja's questioning.

Shang Tsung dragged Luna off the field. "Would you shut up?" he asked in annoyance. She glared up at him.

**So, what did you think? Tell me in reviews, they are greatly appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter! And then I will begin the sequel! **

Kenshi stayed by Luci's side the whole time, while Sub-Zero stayed as far away as possible. Ermac knew that something was bound to happen, but he ignored it and decided to let things play out. Luci was getting antsy; she was worried about Luna and she had the feeling something was going to go the wrong way. Finally, she struggled to her feet and to Kenshi's protests, she went to find Sub-Zero. It wasn't hard to find him, considering the fact that she could track him when he had her ice daggers. That was the reason she had thrown it on the ground in the first place.

She summoned another dagger and threw it like a shuriken. It stuck in the tree trunk beside his face. He opened both eyes and they shifted to the dagger a mere few inches from his head. Sub-Zero pulled it out and threw it back at her. She caught it and put it away. "I can't believe you almost used the Hara-Kiri," he said, venomously.

"I would rather die with honor than die at the hands of my teacher – who wasn't even teaching me for the last month of my training," Luci snapped back at him. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed, frowning beneath his mask. "So it made sense for me to use the Hara-Kiri. I couldn't beat you – and let's face it, I could've kept fighting, but I didn't. And now I have to go make sure Luna doesn't suffer the same fate as I did." She glared at him and just before she could turn to walk away, he spoke up.

"Kenshi and Ermac have done a horrible job of teaching you, then," Sub-Zero spat. Luci just stared at him. "That was just pitiful out there. What I did…I did it to teach you a lesson. And soon enough you'll be gone and I won't have to deal with the disgrace. Even if you are from our world, that doesn't mean I have to put up with you."

"Hey, Kenshi and Ermac did a lot better than you ever would have!" Luci said heatedly. "And if you don't want me around then after Luna is finished and I know she's OK, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back." Luci hoped it would leave a mark but he just laughed and had an even better comeback.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sub-Zero asked.

"It's a promise," she replied, catching him slightly off guard.

"Good…I hope isn't as soft as you are. I'll be glad when you're gone," he replied. Luci snapped and yanked out the dagger, lurching forward. He moved out of the way and the dagger was plunged into the tree. He drew out his kori blade but she rounded on him with her water sword. Somehow, she managed to overpower him. Putting one foot on his chest, she held the sword up. "Go on, kill me then," Sub-Zero taunted. She paused, looking down at him with anger written in her features.

"Don't do it!" Kenshi shouted, appearing out of nowhere. Ermac was right behind him. Luci looked up and she kept her hands firmly on the hilt of her blade. And then all of a sudden, she plunged the blade forward, catching him in the stomach. Sub-Zero glared up at her, through the pain. But he knew she had aimed it so that it wouldn't be a fatal blow. Luci had originally planned on sending the blade through his chest, but she couldn't kill her teacher, so she moved her hands enough to where it would hit him where he stabbed her.

Luci stepped away from him and met his blue eyed gaze. And the guilt was just too much. She brandished a dagger and held it up to the light. Ermac watched as she prepared to end her own life. Kenshi lurched forward and grabbed her, pinning her down and taking her blade away. "What is it with you and killing yourself?" he demanded. She folded her arms and glared up at him, before kicking him off and standing up. Luci yanked her blade away and turned around, starting down the walkway.

This wasn't how her dream had gone, but she didn't care. It was over. She wasn't doing this anymore, and with all the disgrace brought to her teacher, she couldn't stay in his presence. Kenshi wanted to go after her, but Ermac grabbed his elbow and stopped him. "We advise you not to chase her. Let her be, Kenshi," Ermac said in his soothing voice. Kenshi frowned but stepped back. Sub-Zero glared after his apprentice, but his face softened as she walked away. Luci was walking away, and she was just out of reach.

The one person that actually made him happy, the one person who could break down all those icy walls that surrounded him in all his bitterness was walking away from him. "Wait," he tried, but it was no use. Luci didn't turn around, and she didn't look back. Sub-Zero covered his face in shame. How could he have let her get away like that? "Luci…"

Luci heard him say her name, she heard him trying to get her to come back. She, however, refused to look back. It had always been her job to be the cold and heartless one, and if surviving involved acting that way, then she would act that way to survive. So she didn't turn around and she didn't look back, as his voice faded, and Kenshi's calls faded as well. Now it was in the back of her mind, and her only focus was fixing what had been broken.

Sub-Zero got to his feet on his own, prepared to go after her, but Ermac stopped him. After some heated arguing on Sub-Zero's part, and some negotiating on Ermac's part, he turned and walked away. Kenshi stared at the path, as the sun was setting and the fearsome warrior of 20 walked away. He tore himself away, remembering that he couldn't see anything. They headed to the dining hall where Luna was waiting for her best friend. The 20 year old suddenly knew that her friend was gone. And she blamed Sub-Zero. Scorpion held her back as Raiden nursed the Grandmaster's wounds.

"I wish she would've killed you," Luna whispered. Sub-Zero ignored her comment, although it rang clear in his head. The contempt in the beautiful young Cryomancer's eyes was haunting, and it was a little too much to think about. He sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes. How could he let himself feel this way? "She should've killed you, Sub-Zero. You're just lucky she cares too much." Tears streamed down Luna's face as she turned her back on the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan. "I hope that if she comes back she kills you."

"Luna, just shut up for a second," Scorpion grunted. Sub-Zero was obviously suffering for his actions enough, and for some reason he felt sympathy. Scorpion shuddered at the thought of showing that sympathy to Sub-Zero. The ninja would never let him live it down. He made it discrete and kept it well hidden. At least he still had Luna. Kenshi was glaring beneath his mask, as Ermac was standing solemnly. This person they had come so close to was now gone. All they could do was hope for the best.

After everything was over and done, they went their separate ways. Luna joined Scorpion, ditching Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Raiden kept a close eye on the 20 year old, while Kenshi went his own way, mostly to search for Luci. Ermac stayed near Sub-Zero, keeping the Grandmaster in check if it was ever needed, which it usually wasn't.

But before the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan returned to his home in Arctika, he visited Luci's house one last time. Everything was just as it had been, and for once in his life, he regretted his actions. Ermac strayed into the forest to give him some time by himself. As Sub-Zero gratefully glanced back at his friend, he turned and brought out his kori blade. The porch was covered in ice and snow, so he cleared some of it away. And taking the hilt of the blade firmly in between both hands, he plunged it into the porch and left it there. After holding the hilt for some time, he stepped away, releasing his iron grip.

And then, he walked away, with one final glance at the house of the only person he ever truly loved.

**Epic ending, or so I thought. Anyways, what did you think? And what do you think will happen in the sequel? **


End file.
